Getting To Know You
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: Two people residing on the cold world of Hoth get to know each other better.


A/N:You guys know the deal. I don't won STAR WARS. Those props go to George Lucas. Enjoy and Review! Big Thanx from Master-Desi-Skywalker! )

* * *

Leia Organa sat at a table about to enjoy a steaming hot stew. Just as she was about to take a bite a voice from behind her interrupted. 

"May I join you Leia?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke." Leia said as she turned around and gave him a cheerful smile.

"So, how's that stew?" Luke asked before taking a bite of the same meal on his tray.

"I don't know, haven't tried it yet." Leia replied.

"Oh." Luke said as he just stared at his.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Leia questioned.

"Well, I'm actually afraid. Rumor in the Squadron is that Cook Ferz's last meal had something in it that made a lot a people sick." Luke confessed.

"Oh, I see. So you were going to see if something would happen to me." Leia replied seriously.

"No, well I mean…"

"Luke, I was just kidding. How about we both try it together on the count of three." Leia suggested.

"Okay." Luke said as he took a scoop full and raised it towards his mouth.

"One…"Leia said.

"Two…"Luke continued.

"Three!" They both said simultaneously as they took in the stew. About three seconds later, they spat it out.

"This is terrible!"Leia exclained.

"Taste like bantha poodo." Luke said as he started to laugh and Leia joined in with him.

"Bantha what!" Leia said as she continued to laugh.

"Bantha crap. It's an animal on Tatooine." Luke explained.

"Where's Tatooine?" Leia questioned.

"It's the furthest piece of dirt from the core." Luke said.

"Is that where you grew up?" Leia asked.

"Yep."

"Describe it to me." Leia replied.

"Nothing but sand."

"Sounds depressing. No offense."

"Oh no it's quite alright. It seems like me and Biggs used to make things fun."Luke said sadly thinking of his late friend.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Leia asked trying to get his mind off of his old friend.

"Podracing and fixing things."

"I hear podracing is very dangerous."Leia said.

"It is. There has only been one human to ever win a competition."

"Really? Do you know the name?" Leia asked curiously.

"Anak Starkiller or something like that." Luke replied.

"I'm so sorry about Alderaan."Luke said.

"Yeah, I really miss my parents. I miss my real parents too, even though I never knew them. It's funny I always have this dream about them or at least I assume them to be my real parents."Leia says dreamily as if she forgot Luke was right in front of her.

"Please tell me about." Luke urged her as he became interested.

"No, you'll think it's silly." Leia softly.

"No I won't." Luke insisted.

"Okay.We are in this field and there is a waterfall near by. My mother has these beautiful brown eyes and long flowing hair and she is running with a little boy who has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, who I guess would've been my brother. My father has blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair that comes to his shoulders. He throws me in the air and catches me as he kisses me on my forehead." Leia replied softly.

"That's a wonderful dream." Luke said.

"Sometimes I almost forget it isn't real and I become disappointed when I wake up." Leia says somberly.

" I'm adopted too."

"Really?"

"Yep. My parents died when I was born and I was raised by my aunt and uncle."

" Do you like them?"

"Well, they were killed by storm troopers, but they were pretty okay. I favored my aunt more than my uncle though."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Things happen."Luke said with a sad smile.

"When is your birthday, so I can make note of it and buy you a present?"Leia asked.

"Elona the 17 19BBY." Luke said.

"Really! That's my birthday too." Leia said surprised.

"Cool, we'll have to be sure to celebrate it together." Luke said as he got up from the table and stretched.

"I have to go. I need a good night's rest since we have to get up early and do target practice." Luke said.

"It was nice talking to you Luke." Leia said.

"You too Leia."

Luke walked out of the cafeteria and thought back about the dream Leia had described. Luke eventually just shook it off as a coincidence that he and Leia had the same birthday and that he had had the same dream, just that instead of a little boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, there had been a girl with big brown eyes and brown hair in Luke's. Unbeknownst to them a woman with brown hair and brown eyes watched on and smiled down on them wishing that their dreams could've been.


End file.
